Alvin and the Chipmunks: in A Day at the Movies
by LaNCeR.MuNK.2k13
Summary: One chipmunk wants to see a sci-fi alien movie. Another chipette wants to see a romantic drama. Which film will they wind up seeing? A short one-shot. Rated everyone.


Alvin and the Chipmunks: in… A Day at the Movies Disclaimer:

Alvin and the Chipmunks are the sole property of Mr. Ross Bagdasarian, Jr. I do NOT own anything relating to them.

--

-

-- _Today's story puts our six little friends at the movie theater; however, one chipmunk wants to see an R-rated sci-fi alien refugee movie, while one chipette wants to see a romantic but dramatic time traveling movie, leaving the 2 other chipmunks and chipettes to decide for themselves. _

"Oh boy, _District 9_!!! This movie is both violent and sentimental!" cried a happy Alvin.

"Yes, it's also a mock documentary, equivalent to the events that happened in South Africa almost 40 years ago, but by putting extra-terrestrials in this film it gives movie-goers like us want we want!" said a very intelligent Simon.

"I heard it got an 89% fresh rating on _Rotten Tomatoes_. Hmmm, tomatoes" cheered a very hungry Theodore.

"Yeah… but we're _not_ seeing it" yelled Brittany.

The boys' smiles disapeared as soon as they heard that .

"What do mean we're not seeing it!" questioned Alvin.

"We're not seeing it because we're seeing _The Time Traveler's Wife _instead", replied Brittany.

The boys were left stunned as the girls continued to look at the poster.

"Eric Bana is such a dreamy Australian", said Brittany.

"I've read the novel… 37 times, so there's no reason for me not to see this", replied Jeanette.

"It only got a 35% rating on _Rotten Tomatoes_… but who cares about the critics anyway!?" chuckled Eleanor.

"Yeah, but we're _not_ seeing it!" yelled Alvin.

The girls' gasped at what they heard.

"Just who do you think you are, telling us what we can't watch!?" yelled Brittany.

"I should ask you the same thing sister!" replied Alvin as he and Brittany we're now nose-to-nose.

"There's no way I'm watching a dramatic chick-flick!" said Alvin.

"And there's no way I'm watching a bloody alien movie!" said Brittany.

"Can't they ever make up their mind?" replied Jeanette.

"The answer to that my dear is a big NEVER", finished Simon.

"I don't want to watch anything that's violent", said Eleanor.

"I don't care what I watch today, as long as you sit next to me, Ellie", replied Theodore. Eleanor couldn't help but to smile at her best friend.

-

Moments later, the two arguing chipmunks finally stopped.

"All right!! Here's how we decide. Both movies start in ten minutes, which gives us just enough time to buy snacks".

"Yeah that's great and all but exactly how are we going to decide?" questioned Simon.

"We'll draw straws!" said Alvin.

"Theodore, if you may?" Theodore took six straws from the concession stand. He decided to fold one of the straws in half and gave the straws to Alvin.

"OK, person with the shortest straw picks which movie _he_ wants to see".

"Or _she_!" interrupted Brittany.

"Whatever, ready? Go!"

All six chipmunks took their respectable straws. Five of them did not have the shortest straw except for one little butterball.

"Theodore!" They all yelled.

"What? Did I do something wrong?"

"This is it Theodore! _You_ get to choose which movie you want to see!" said Alvin trying to intervene.

"Choose carefully now, because I don't want to see something that will scar us for life, know what I mean?"

Theodore thought for a second deciding what to choose. He looked at the posters for both films and thought of what Alvin meant when he said '_scar us for life'_.

"Ohh, OK. Then the movie I choose is…"

--

-

--

"_I don't feel alone anymore… Will you marry me?"_

"_No… _

_I didn't mean that."_

_Both characters start laughing._

"_Of course", said Clare as she and Henry passionately kiss. _

The girls' eyes are filled with tears of sorrow and joy. Eleanor even sneaked in a box of Kleenex just in case.

Alvin puts his face on his hand and looks angrily over at Theodore.

"I can't believe you those _this_ over District 9!!"

"You said you didn't want to see something that will scar you for life, and this seemed a little 'nicer' than District 9", replied Theodore.

"Besides Alvin, District 9 is rated R, and we are _under_ the limit, if you get what I'm saying", finished Simon.

Alvin sighed and shrugged but after watching more of the film he finally put all of his frustration away.

"Well, I guess it's all good", replied Alvin.

"Because you finally realized that it doesn't matter what movie you view as long as you're sharing a great night with your family and companions?" asked Simon.

Alvin paused for a moment and added, "Yeah that too, also because Rachel McAdams is HOT, _and_ she gets naked in this film!? Dude, how did I _not_ want to see this movie!!?"

He happily takes a sip of his Coke and continues to view the film.

Simon looks at him disgruntled and says, "Oh brother!!"

He then looks at Theodore and says to him, "Seriously Theodore, _WHY_ didn't you pick District 9?"

THE END

A/N: I'll admit this isn't my best fanfic, but I just wanted to write something because it's been a while.


End file.
